Ten Reasons Jason Looks Up to Thalia
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Jason Grace thinks about the many reasons he looks up to his big sister Thalia. And Thalia shares with him one reason she looks up to him.


**Hey. This is the first chapter of my story for the Thicker Than Blood Challenge by The Inked Pen of Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges Forum. I also got the plot idea from her as well. I hope everyone enjoys this story.**

Jason watched his older sister Thalia as she went about her business as a huntress of Artemis. He could tell most of the Hunters weren't pleased that he was there. But they wouldn't say anything in front of Thalia.

Thalia was a mystery to him. He knew at one point that he looked up to his sister. And he could sometimes remember what made him look up to her. Some stories he heard from people who knew them when they were younger. And some stories he heard from Thalia herself.

He remembered one story she had told him about the day he was born. He can remember the way she told it and everything.

He and Thalia were sitting in Zesus cabin at Camp Half Blood. He was visiting from Camp Jupiter and was happy to see her.

"Thalia," Jason said warily, "can you tell me about life before I was taken away?" It was the first time he had ever asked to hear about his life back then.

Thalia sighed and looked at her hands. What to tell her little brother? She didn't really want to relive his being taken. And then it hit her. Tell him about the day he was born.

"Did you know that the day you were born dad came to visit me and mom?" she asked Jason.

Jason stared at her mouth agape and shook his head no. He had not known that. "How would he know that I was going to be born that day?" Jason asked incredulously.

"He didn't," replied Thalia. "None of us knew you were on your way. You always had your own time in regards to getting things done." She smiled. "But anyway back to the story. Mom and I were sitting at the breakfast table when dad showed up."

"He just showed up like that?"

"Yes. He did. He said that he thought that one of his brothers was going to attack me or something like. He had a feeling something big was about to happen. So dad suggested that he stay the day with us."

"Mom wasn't to pleased with that. She said she had stuff to do and if he wanted dad could take care of me while she went and did that."

"You don't really care for our mother. Do you?"

Thalia shook her head. "She stopped looking for you remember," Thalia spat. "Back to the story. Dad agreed to stay with me while mom did whatever it was she wanted to do. So I hung out with dad. Which was pretty cool. Who knew the ruler of Mount Olympus could french braid hair?"

"Aphrodite probably taught him before he came down that," replied Jason laughing at the thought of his girlfriend Piper's mom teaching his dad how to braid hair.

"Yeah," said Thalia also laughing. "We were just about to sit down and eat lunch when mom called and told us she was in the hospital. She had gotten in a minor accident. And to make sure both of you were alright she was taken to hospital. On the way in her water broke."

Jason nodded.

"Well dad packed some snacks and the two of went to hospital. I wanted so badly to go back and see you born. But Auntie Lauren said that little kids would only get in the way. When she went to text her boyfriend I slipped away and found the room mom was. I got there just as you were born. It was kinda gross. With all the blood and stuff. And then you started crying. I told the doctors to get you some clothes. And then demanded to hold you. Everyone laughed at me and called me cute."

Jason laughed again. "I can actually see you trying to boss the doctors and nurses around as kid," he told her.

"But once you were cleaned and clothed and mom feed you. I sat in a chair and you were placed in my arms. There was no happier moment for me in my life. And there hasn't be a happier moment since."

End Flashback

That story was one of Jason's number one reason he looked up to Thalia. She loved him unconditionaly.

**That is end of chapter one of this story. I hope everyone enjoyed. Thank you to the Inked Pen for the fantastic plot idea. **


End file.
